Seth Clearwater
He has one of the purest, sincerest, kindest minds I've ever heard." :―Edward Cullen on Seth[src] Seth Clearwater is a member of Jacob Black's renegade shapeshifter pack and was introduced in New Moon as Leah's younger brother and member of the La Push werewolf pack. After Jacob Black and his own sister Leah Clearwater, he is the most developed werewolf in the Twilight Saga. He is the son of Harry and Sue Clearwater, and is also the second cousin of Emily Young. Historyhttp://twilightsaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Seth_Clearwater&action=edit&section=1Edit http://images.wikia.com/twilightsaga/images/a/ac/Seth_clearwater_eclipse_promo_photo.jpg Added by Afiq95 Seth became a shape-shifter earlier in his life than the other members of the pack, at about the same time as his older sister Leah, the only known female werewolf. His transformation, along with hers, contributed to Leah learning how Sam Uley was able to ignore his love for her and move on to her cousin Emily Young. Unlike the rest of the pack, Seth is friendly with the Cullen family, particularly with Edward Cullen. http://images.wikia.com/twilightsaga/images/3/3a/Sue.jpgSeth Clearwater's mother, Sue. Added by Chicawolf12 ''New Moon'' http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Seth_Clearwater&action=edit&section=2Edit :Main article: New Moon Seth first appears in New Moon ''when Bella meets him at a dinner party at Billy's house, where Seth hangs out with her and Jacob. Seth apparently looks up to Jacob, and it is stated that he "hung on Jacob's every word with idolizing eyes." Seth interrupts Jacob whenever it seems like he might have forgotten him. His father Harry dies of heart attack near the end of the book, around the time when he and his sister Leah begin to phase. There are several theories regarding Harry's death and his children's phasing, the first being that the shock of their transformation caused his heart attack; the second is that the shock of Harry's death upset his children so much that they phased. In the movie, Harry is part of the hunting party searching for the wolves believed to be killing hikers and suffers a heart attack caused by Victoria's sudden appearance. Seth attends Harry's funeral, which Edward mistakes for Bella's. ''Eclipse http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Seth_Clearwater&action=edit&section=3Edit :Main article: Eclipse http://images.wikia.com/twilightsaga/images/c/cb/Seth_with_edward_and_bella.pngSeth with Edward and Bella Added by Sharke7sos Seth's role becomes larger in ''Eclipse''. In the book, he is present at the clifftop bonfire where Bella hears the Quileute legends for the first time and pays close attention to the tales, leaning forwards eagerly. He later goes with Jacob, Bella and Edward to serve as a connection between the werewolf pack and the small camp during the battle with the Seattle newborn army, and fights alongside Edward against Victoria and Riley. He manages to defeat Riley after an unneeded interference from Bella, who had thought Seth was wounded while in reality he was feigning injury. While Edward is fighting Victoria, Seth hurls Riley's dismembered arm at her, knocking her out of the air as she lunges for Bella and giving Edward the chance to finish her. Seth then seizes Riley from behind and drags him into the trees where he tears him to pieces (in the film, he drags Riley behind a snow-covered hill). After the battle, Seth develops a genuine friendship with Edward and returns to La Push a hero. ''Breaking Dawn'' http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Seth_Clearwater&action=edit&section=4Edit :Main article: Breaking Dawn By the beginning of ''Breaking Dawn'', Seth and Edward have become good friends in the aftermath of the battle with Victoria and Riley (according to Jacob, Seth hero-worships Edward). He also respects the Cullens a lot more than any other member of the pack, even using their first names in casual conversation. Bella phones him regularly for updates on Jacob, who has fled the reservation after discovering that Edward and Bella are engaged and who refuses to transform back into his human form, instead living in the wilderness in Canada as a wolf. Bella also genuinely enjoys talking to Seth, though doesn't dare talk to Leah for whom "the phrase 'bite my head off' was not entirely a figure of speech". Seth attends Bella and Edward's wedding with his mother and Billy Black, and tells Edward that "It's good to see things work out for you, man. I'm happy for you". When Jacob arrives and looses his temper with Bella after discovering that she and Edward will have sex on their honeymoon, Seth restrains Jacob and drags him into the trees before he phases. A week after Edward and Bella return from their honeymoon, Charlie Swan phones Billy at Sue's house to tell her that Bella is home but ill, and the Cullens will not let him see her. Seth informs the pack and Jacob sets off to the Cullens to try and destroy them as he believes they have broken the treaty and bitten Bella. He discovers that she is in reality pregnant, and returns to the pack. Sam decides that a half-vampire, half-human hybrid will pose a threat to the Quileute tribe and that the best course of action is to kill Bella and the Cullens, who suspect that the baby will be dangerous but who refuse to kill it and continue to protect Bella. Jacob and Seth both refuse to fight against the Cullens with the pack; Seth feels that he would be betraying them. When Jacob breaks away and becomes Alpha of his new pack, Seth leaves Sam's pack to follow him and becomes a temporary second-in-command or "Beta". Leah later joins this new pack and replaces Seth as Beta. During the tensions between Jacob's and Sam's packs, Seth and Leah patrol the perimeter of the Cullens' land with Jacob. The Cullens, especially Esme and Carlisle, are very grateful towards them and provide them with food and clean clothes. Jacob calls Seth a "happy little punk", and Edward tells him that he is lucky to have a connection to such a pure and happy mind. Jared comes to try and convince the renegade pack to return to La Push, claiming that Sue feels betrayed by her children's abandonment, so soon after their father's death. Though it pains Seth he refuses, and stays loyal to Jacob and the Cullens. Renesmee's birth resolves the feud between the two packs as Jacob imprints on her, but Seth leaps between Bella and Jacob when the newborn Bella attacks Jacob upon discovering that he imprinted on Renesmee and nicknamed her "Nessie". This results in him getting a broken arm and collarbone, which Carlisle is able to repair. After the two packs have made peace, Seth and Leah are able to return to La Push though still visit the Cullens and Jacob almost daily. The Clearwater family spend Christmas at Charlie Swan's with Billy, Emily, Sam's pack, Bella, Edward and Nessie. Seth, along with all the Quileute wolves, stood by the Cullens during the confrontation with the Volturi. Physical appearancehttp://twilightsaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Seth_Clearwater&action=edit&section=5Edit http://images.wikia.com/twilightsaga/images/7/7c/411.jpg Added by Volturifan199 As a human, Bella describes Seth as having a "tall, gangly build" and a "huge, happy grin". His skin is russet colored and his hair is black, worn short like the other boys in the pack. Bella notes that he reminds her of a younger Jacob. Wolf formhttp://twilightsaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Seth_Clearwater&action=edit&section=6Edit http://images.wikia.com/twilightsaga/images/4/46/Picture5.pngSeth's wolf form Added by Sharke7sos As a wolf, Seth remains tall and gangly, and has sandy colored fur. In the film version of ''Eclipse'', his build was based more on a coyote's than a wolf's, smaller and rangier than those of the older shapeshifters. Personality and traitshttp://twilightsaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Seth_Clearwater&action=edit&section=7Edit Seth is immature, but cheerful and exceptionally kind. He idolizes both Jacob and Edward. Edward comments that he has one of the purest, kindest, sincerest minds he'd ever heard. Although he feels vampires' smell just like all the other shapeshifters, he doesn't mind it, and even praises Edward on his cooking abilities. He also has an energetic and self-assured attitude, which is shown when he departs from Sam's pack to join Jacob. Whenever Jacob gives him an order, he would obey without further questions or hesitations. Wolf abilitieshttp://twilightsaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Seth_Clearwater&action=edit&section=8Edit Seth is noted to have the best hearing among his pack mates. He demonstrates this skill in Breaking Dawn when he listens to decipher the number of wolves coming their way. Relationshipshttp://twilightsaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Seth_Clearwater&action=edit&section=9Edit :Main article: Relationships http://images.wikia.com/twilightsaga/images/b/b2/02Edward_Cullen.jpgEdward Cullen Added by Tsl971129 Edward Cullenhttp://twilightsaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Seth_Clearwater&action=edit&section=10Edit :Main article: Edward Cullen Edward Cullen is Seth's vampire friend. They formed a friendship after coming together to destroy Victoria and Riley. Edward comments that Seth has one of the kindest, purest and sincerest minds he's ever heard, and enjoys his company. http://images.wikia.com/twilightsaga/images/d/db/Jacob_in_Eclipse.jpgJacob Black Added by Ravyn514 Jacob Blackhttp://twilightsaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Seth_Clearwater&action=edit&section=11Edit :Main article: Jacob Black Jacob Black is Seth's friend and idol figure, and follows his words with admiration. When Jacob breaks away from Sam's pack to protect Bella and the Cullens, Seth is the first to follow him. Though he continues to persuade him to go back to Sam, he remains determined to stay and acts as his second-in-command until Leah takes over the role. http://images.wikia.com/twilightsaga/images/e/e1/17-twilight-eclipseleah.jpgLeah Clearwater Added by Maryalicebrandoncullen Leah Clearwaterhttp://twilightsaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Seth_Clearwater&action=edit&section=12Edit :Main article: Leah Clearwater Leah Clearwater is Seth's older sister. Though they are fairly close siblings, Seth finds her company annoying as she forces the pack to go through her pain over Sam's break-up, and accuses her for "ruining everything" when she joins Jacob's renegade pack. Despite this, Leah is really very protective of her brother.